


When It All Began

by Alielover04



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alielover04/pseuds/Alielover04
Summary: Just a little story about Tessa and Scott. There story of love, heart break and an aciddent that help them put it all into perpecitive.





	1. Chapter 1

Present day 

If you had asked Scott to say when it had all began he would not have been able to tell you. There was no moment that stuck out to him at the moment, but more an evolution of their relationship. He had simply woken up one day and figure skating and Tessa had been his whole life and he would not have changed it for anything else. The truth is he enjoyed the early morning, the hard training days and his very unnormal childhood all because he had always had Tessa standing by his side. 

It had started when they started to talk about coming back, sure show skating was nice but he missed her, missed getting to see her every morning before everyone else was awake. He missed tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear. He simply missed holding her hand. 

Scott had known that there was no way he was going to go to Montreal as just friends, he had known this for a long time but just to scared to admit that his feelings ran just a bit deeper then he was caring to admit. 

 

Stars on ice 2015

Tour had always been there safe place, everything the same but yet nothing the same. Hands lingering longer than they normally would, lips gently grazing over more skin than was expected and eyes reviling each other's true feelings. 

He really had not meant to do it but the way she looked at him at then end of their number was too much. He took the chance with adrenal still coursing through their bodies. The lights had just turned off and no one was going to see, slowly lowering his lips to capture hers. He knew that everything was perfect before it had even started, sure it wasn't the first time the had kissed in the heat of the moment but this time it was different. Almost like every other moment had lead up to this one. 

When they finally apart it was just in time for the lights to come back on. Scott knew that the course of his and Tessa's relationship had just been altered and all he could do was hope it was for the better. 

As they skated off the ice Tessa mutter just loud enough for Scott to hear "you better hope that no one saw that. ". As he looked down into her eyes he knew that they were going to be okay but as normal she was most likely right the fewer people who saw the better it would be.


	2. They thought no one had seen, they were obviously wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how bad this is it's my first time writing a fanfiction. Let me know if I should keep going with the story and if you have any ideas for the story line let me know!!

It wasn' t till a few days later that anyone said anything and it was not Tessa or Scott but their cast mates. There was no doubt that their relationship had changed, their conversations had become more private and they craved for the few moments that they had alone. They had yet to talk about what had happened they both just wanted to see where this was going before they talked about it all. Both of them secretly hoped that their cast mates were oblivious to the change in their relationship. They almost made it, it wasn't until the bus ride from Edmonton to Vancouver. 

Bus ride 

Only 4 hours into the 13-hour bus ride and Scott had already had enough. He had spent the first 4 starring at Tessa from his seat across from hers. Why they could not have flown was beside the point, Scott was beyond frustrated. Frustrated at the fact that Tessa was looking so beautiful looking out the bus with her long brown hair perfectly curled lying on her shoulders just how he liked it, her smooth creamy back exposed. Scott wanted to do nothing more than place kisses all the way down her back, but he knew he couldn't. Beside from his sexual frustration Scott was upset, how could his cast mates be having so much fun while he was so being denied the one thing he wanted. 

After 6 hours Scott was in a sour mood, he eventually gave in and started passing the bus in hopes that he would burn off his frustration but much to his disappear it only made it worse.  
After a couple of laps of the bus and getting more concerning looks from his co-stars he sees Kaitlyn and Andrew curled up together in the back of the bus. Before he had thought it through words were tumbling out of his mouth. "Could you guys really not make it through this whole tour without making everyone else feel uncomfortable" Scott was practical spitting by the time he was done. The look of hurt from Kaitlyn and Andrew would have normally been enough to make him realize the impact of his words. But Scott was beyond frustrated, and so the words kept coming "like come tour is 1 month are you really telling me that you can't even make it 4 weeks without having sex on the back of the bus?!". It was not until Patrick stepped in and told Scott to back off that Scott was brought back to reality. Now Andrew was yelling "what the hell Scott, why is it that just because of your sexual frustrated that you and Tessa aren't ready to admit that you guys go and make out when you think none of us of are watching, that everyone else has to be miserable". "Okay guys lets steal down we don't need any black eyes," says Kurt. Scott more surprised at what Andrew had said then mad simple said: "how long?". "Are you kidding me Scott were a lot of things but none of us are stupid," said Andrew and the rest of the cast nodding in agreement even Kurt joined in "I may be old Scott but I still have good eye site, especially in the dark". Andrew and Patrick starting laughing, and said "you have also been staring at Tessa for the past 6 hours like you do your picture of Resse Witherspoon. So we sort of used our judgment on that one.". Scott starting to become angry again went to say something back but someone cut him off. It was Tessa she had stayed awfully quite through Scott's whole blow up and it was only now that she dared to say anything. Not even need to look at who it was he knew it had been Tessa voice telling him to come and sit down. 

After Scott sat down next to Tessa he started to calm back down. If this was the worst he thought then he would be okay. Little did Scott know of the conversation that would leave him to heart broken and more lost than ever before. For now, all he thought about was Tessa's head on his shoulder and the rocky mountains that surrounded the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear this is set in a scenario where Scott was not dating Kaitlyn Lawes.

Stars on ice continued without any further explosions from Scott and everything returns to normal, or as normal as things could be with Tessa and Scott testing out new waters together. Now that the rest of the cast knew and they were actually willing to try, they did. They started going on dates and not feeling guilty when they went off by them selfs leaving the rest of the cast to do other things. If you would have asked Scott how he felt about it he would have easily told you that it was well worth the wait, that nothing could be better and that he never wanted it to end. However, it was Tessa who was having doubts. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Scott but she still wanted to skate and even though they had not made a decision she didn't want them to be a factor in it. Going back to competition would be hard enough she did not want to ruin their relationship by having this new level into the mix of it all. Tessa would much rather live with her and Scott just being friends for the rest of her life than not having him at all. Tessa knew what she had to do and so with out telling anyone she switched her flight to an early flight than the rest of the cast and in the middle of the night she left Scott who was still asleep and headed to the airport. Just before she took off she sent a quick text to Kaitlyn explain what was going on and just hoped that Scott would not be too mad at her when he read the letter that she had left for him. All Tessa hope was that she had not just lost Scott for ever that she had not just made the biggest mistake of her life. She had everything she ever wanted and had just left it in a hotel room in Vancouver.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott woke the next morning to the hustle and bustle of the city below him, this past week having Tessa with him was the best thing to have ever happen to him. thinking about waking up next to Tessa was something he was ever going to get used to and he didn't want to. What ever was going on between them he never wanted to stop. As he rolled over he expected to see Tessa but rather it was an empty bed that greeted him as he rolled over. Scott was convinced that Tessa had been there before he had fallen asleep. Getting up to check the bathroom to see if she was there he saw her note sitting on the table next to his wallet and phone. Sitting down Scott knew that what was ever in this note was important, Tessa only left notes when she can not bear to tell the information in person because she either does not want to see the persons reaction or she does not to have mind changed.

_Scott, First I wanted to tell you that this past week has been with you has been one of the best weeks of my life and I will never forget it. But I can't do it Scott and do not think that it is because I do not love you because I do more than you will ever know. But Scott I do not think I am done competing yet and I know that we have not made a decision yet and I don't want to make the decision for you but I can't have what ever this is between us making the decision. Scott, I would rather be your friend for the rest of my life than lose you completely. Don't worry about me I am at home I haven't run away, I just couldn't see your face. I know how big of a deal this was for you to take this step this week and it breaks my heart thinking about it. Scott, it took everything in me not to go back to you last night and just cancel this all. I don't want you to think for a second that I am not grateful for everything you do and that I don't love you. I left because I love you so much that I do not what us to ruin it, I want to do it right if it is meant to happen now then it will. I justed need to think. Please call me once you have read this I need to make sure you are okay. love, Tessa_

Scott didn't realize that he was crying until after he had read the letter through 4 more times and there was a nock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott knew that the person on the other side of the door was probably important so he still carrying Tessa letter went to open the door. It turns out that the person on the other side of the door was Kaitlyn. Before he could say anything Kaitlyn was giving him a hug and all Scott heard was "I know what happened she texted me before her plane took off". Scott could not help but break down, it was finally hitting him that she was really gone. After an hour of talking Scott was finally starting to be able to control him self. in that hour he went through just about every single emotion he thought he could feel. He went through sadness and the anger followed by confused and doubt. Scott was finally starting to calm back down after Kaitlyn had managed to tell him that there was no Tessa would talk to him if he could get his shit together. When finally some one came to see where the heck he was Scott most definitely wasn't ready to tell anyone what had happened. So as Scott was walking to get the door he made Kaitlyn promise not to tell anyone. Kaitlyn was of course not going to argue with Scott so she agreed. It turns out that it was Patrick and Andrew coming to see why they did not come to breakfast. Neither of them asked him where Tessa was and he was so grateful that they had not. In fact, no one asked him where Tessa was until it was time for the cast to meet in the lobby to catch their flight. When Scott arrived in the lobby arrived last and by his self, the other cast members looked at him weirdly but then again he and Tessa had been inseparable for the past week. Luckily for Scott Kaitlyn saved him and said that Tessa had to fly home last night because there had been a flood in his house.

Although the flight from Vancouver to Toronto was only a couple of hours they felt like they were never ending I guess that's what it's like to not travel with Tessa. It was even worse when Scott left the rest cast to fly to London, the last thing any of them said was Kaitlyn whispering to Scott that he really need to call Tessa or else he was going to have to talk to her the first time in person. So he did, sitting outside of gate he called her number just hoping that she would pick up. But consider the fact that Tessa her self, had not let her phone go out of her eye sight since she had arrived home this morning, she picked up the phone before it had even made it through to the first ring.

"Hello, Scott is that you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Scott was beyond nervous it felt like when he was 10 and he called Tessa to break up with him. It just felt good to hear her voice. "yes it is", "Scott I was so worried I thought you were never going to talk to me again or that you had not read my lett-" Scott could tell by just so fast she was talking that she really had been worried "Tutu, calm down I am okay, I just need some time to process everything you said, that's all. Don't worry I am not going anywhere, you could not drive me away even if you ran me over with your car."   
Scott could tell that Tessa was starting to relax and he was right because she was. All that had gone through her head in the past 12 hours was that she had just made the worst mistake of her life. "Scotty do you want to talk about this now or do you want to wait until you get ho-" and then the line cut out. Scott was now worried it wasn't like Tessa to hang up or let her phone run out of batteries. He once again called Tessa right back but it just went straight to voice mail. Scott tried once more before having to board his flight, and once again it just went straight to voice mail, hoping that Tessa's phone had just died, he boarded he hour long flight hoping that Tessa would pick up when he landed.

Once Scott had landed the first thing he did was called Tessa back once again it went once again to her voice mail. Now Scott was really worried it wasn't like Tessa to do this. And so as Scott was walking to his car in the parking lot he called the next best thing, Kate. Kate picked up and as soon she did he could tell something was wrong. "Kate was it, what happened." "Scott I am so sorry it's Tessa she is in the hospital"........


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone,   
I didn't mean to go so long without posting and the dump a whole bunch of chapters on you but it's been a crazy summer. So in honor of the fact that Hp camp is next week and I am on holiday and then go back to school I hope you have all enjoyed the past couple of chapters let me know what you think. And of course, if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them.


End file.
